An apparatus for noncontact transmission between a steering wheel and a steering column is described in German Patent No. 195 39 070 A1. A rotary transfer unit at the connection point between the steering wheel and the steering column provides for noncontact transmission to the control device on the steering column side of the resistance of the triggering means (airbag firing pellet) diagnosed on the steering wheel side. The rotary transfer unit also provides for transmission to the steering-wheel-side triggering means of a triggering signal emitted by the control device. A diagnostic device is provided which measures the resistance of the triggering means and, if a predefined resistance value is exceeded, sends out a fault signal to the control device, which signals the malfunction to the driver of the vehicle. The control device receives no information regarding the type of fault.